plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Pea
Split Pea is a peashooting plant that is the combination of a forward-facing Peashooter and a backward-facing Repeater (without the dark green leaves), similar to conjoined twins. It is the 29th plant obtained in Plants vs. Zombies, obtained after beating the backyard Fog level 4-5. It is the first Wild West plant obtained in Plants vs. Zombies 2, being obtained after beating Wild West - Day 1. Split Peas are essentially great for repelling zombies capable of doing surprise attacks from which they can pass by behind the plant, as the back head deals twice the amount of damage of the front head. Origins Its name is a reference to the actual split pea, the dried, peeled, and split seeds of Pisum sativum from north India. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Split Pea Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Damage: normal Range: forward and backwards Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "Yeah, I'm a Gemini," says Split Pea. "I know, big surprise. But having two heads—or really, one head with a large head-like growth on the back—pays off big in my line of work." Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Fast Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "It's my turn with the eyebrows," said Frontie. "Fine, we'll split them," said Backie. Sprouted two minutes apart, their eyebrow war is eternal. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Split Pea shoots 60 peas forward and 90 peas plus one giant pea that deals 30 damage backward. It is essentially the same two Plant Food effects of Peashooter (forwards) and Repeater (backwards) combined, the two plants that it fuses. Costumed Plant Food ability can shoot 60 peas each head, then finally a giant fire pea (forward head) and big snow pea (backward head, 30 damage). Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online In Adventure Mode Attacks two targets by firing peas at them. Usage The player should use the Split Pea where he or she would use a normal Peashooter, but plant ahead of the rear line, so that it can fire backwards at foes such as Digger Zombies and Prospector Zombies. Note that the second head is a Repeater, and can shoot peas twice as fast. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies This plant is needed on the earliest levels that the player knows will have the Digger Zombie. The player should not plant the Split Pea in the column left of the second column, so as to give the player's Split Pea time to kill the Digger Zombie; otherwise, the Split Pea will be eaten before it can kill the Digger Zombie. Alternatively, the player could simply put Pumpkins around the leftmost plants. Split Peas can also attack Bungee Zombies behind them. When targeted by a Bungee Zombie, the Split Pea fires three peas, both from the back and the front. It is also useful to put them behind shield-bearing zombies such as Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Trash Can Zombies, and Newspaper Zombies (as shields only protect from the front). They also make a good defense against jumping Zombies such as Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pogo Zombies, as they attack with the firing rate of a Repeater, cost less, and will not be eaten by a zombie the player plants it behind. By placing a Torchwood behind the Split Pea, it can become more effective against Digger Zombies, which can be helpful if the player has to play the level with predetermined plants and he or she has no room to waste slots. However, doing so is thought to be wasteful of the valuable rightmost ground spaces. For levels with Dolphin Rider Zombies or Pole Vaulting Zombies where Split Pea is a predetermined plant by Crazy Dave, it may be helpful to use it as a form of offense. When the Dolphin Rider or Pole Vaulter jumps over it, it will be hit with the equivalent of a Repeater from behind. If the Split Pea is not a predetermined plant, however, it is generally not worth it. Additionally, one can bring out gimmicky layouts by combining it with Garlic. This strategy lets the player kill the zombies from behind, thus bypassing zombie shields. This strategy includes several lanes of Split Pea. The Garlics move zombies out of the Split Pea lanes, and moves them inward when so they will be hit from behind. Pogo Party Split Peas are quite useful in Pogo Party. As the majority of zombies are Pogo Zombies, most of the zombies will just jump over it, getting hit twice in the back. Do not depend on these plants alone, however, as regular Zombies can still appear, and they will miss-fire if they are not planted on the flat part of the roof. Using Gloom-shrooms are more efficient instead. I, Zombie It is a bad idea to use a Pole Vaulting Zombie to jump over the Split Pea in the I, Zombie levels. The same applies to using Digger Zombie in rows containing the plant. Rather, the player should treat it as he or she would a normal Peashooter, and should simply use Buckethead Zombies or other tough zombies to get through the Split Pea lanes, unless there is far more offensive power facing forward than backwards. If there is a very tough lane with a Split Pea, send a Bungee Zombie to steal it, then send a Digger Zombie. However, a Digger Zombie can survive a Split Pea in the first column from the left. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The Split Pea is a counter against the Prospector Zombie in this game, although they can only be reliably used for that on levels with lower concentrations of them. However, Winter Melons and Iceberg Lettuce can cool down the Prospector Zombie's dynamite reliably and thus preventing it from causing any damage at all. While the Split Pea might seem useless at this point, the Winter Melon may be too busy taking care of other zombies and its chilling effect fails to reach the Prospector Zombie, or it may cost too much at the given moment, giving them a chance to slip past your defenses. This is where the Split Pea comes in handy, as it gives you a margin of error when you fail to chill all zombies with the Winter Melons. It can also be used against Zombie Bull Riders as well, but you are better off using a Tall-nut to block Zombie Bulls and Spikerocks in the third column along with a strong frontwards offense against Wild West Gargantuars. Vasebreaker Split Pea plays a major role on the Vasebreaker mini-game as it replaces the role of backwards-facing Repeaters. It appears in the levels: "To the Left" and "Vasebreaker Endless". In the intro level "To the Left", Split Peas are the only ranged shooting plants and therefore should be planted at the far right columns, which are specifically left empty to show the purpose of Split Peas. In Vasebreaker Endless, however about three Split Peas are given for each level alongside some Repeaters, Threepeaters, Bonk Choys, Wall-nuts, and Potato Mines; therefore it is very important to plan an effective tactic before planting. One can be enough for clearing a lane of Basic Zombies and Conehead Zombies. Other plants should be used alongside with it to maximize its power and defeat Buckethead Zombies and Vase Gargantuars. While they should nearly always be planted at the far right side of the lawn to use its Repeater fire rate, it can also planted on the left and be used like a regular Peashooter in dire situations. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When a Split Pea is firing from both heads, a glitch causes the front head to also fire two peas, causing it to become a Split Repeater. This glitch does not happen in the Xbox Live Arcade version and Game of the Year versions. *It is the only plant that can fire in multiple directions with one side firing faster than the other side. *Split Pea, Twin Sunflower, and Cherry Bomb are the only plants with two heads in the game. *Split Pea is one of the only four plants which are able to fire backwards, the other three being Cattail, Gloom-shroom, and Starfruit. *Sometimes in Versus Mode, Split Pea shoots backwards when a zombie is in front of it, even when there are no zombies behind. This is probably a glitch. *Split Pea calls himself a Gemini as the Astrological Sign Gemini represents twins, and the Split Pea is a twin plant (a joined Repeater and Peashooter). *Split Pea is the last peashooting plant the player gets, unless the Gatling Pea has not yet been purchased. *In I, Zombie, Split Pea first appears in Can You Dig It?. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In Plants vs. Zombies, the Peashooter's head is bigger than the Repeater's head. However, in Plants vs. Zombies 2, both heads are more or less the same size. *It is revealed that the front head is called Frontie and the back head is called Backie. *In Wild West - Day 8, only eleven Split Peas are allowed on the lawn. *The player can use Split Pea in Vasebreaker Endless before Wild West - Day 1. *Split Pea's costume in the Chinese version is a reference to the movie Dumb and Dumber, where Lloyd wears an orange suit and top hat and Harry wears a blue suit and top hat to a gala. *Split Pea, Bonk Choy, Squash, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, and Magic Mushroom are the only plants that can attack in both the front and the back. *Split Pea's first costume is a reference to the shoulder angel and devil, two stock characters that try to dictate a character's actions, the angel representing conscience and the devil representing temptation. Other *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, there is an AI Peashooter named Split Pea that can be found in Gardens & Graveyards (and potentially Herbal Assault), although this is in Solo Play only. See also *Peashooting plants *Peashooter *Repeater *Digger Zombie *Starfruit *Pea es:Bipetidoraru:Раздвоенный горохvi:Split Pea Category:Peashooting plants Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Fog Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces